bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bionic Boomer
is the third upgrade on the second path for the Boomerang Thrower that made its debut in Bloons TD 5. Although the description states it fires twice as fast, it actually shoots much faster. In BTD5, it actually fires around 3.2x as fast as a non-upgraded Boomerang Thrower, 4x faster than a non-upgraded Boomerang Thrower with the Glaive Thrower upgrade. In BTD6, it will shoot 5x faster than a non-upgraded Boomerang Monkey, plus even more attack speed with Glaives. The upgrade makes the tower shoot a nearly constant stream of projectiles, shredding the Bloons away. Although this upgrade diminishes the need for the Boomerang Thrower's need to be placed near an elliptical curve, the tower will do much better if it's placed near one. This is because the boomerangs/glaives' movement will "follow" the curve, covering that entire curve and popping bloons more effectively. However, it's almost impossible that the boomerangs or glaives follow that elliptical curve because, like most of the towers, the tower has its Target Priority. With the fully-upgraded Boomerang Dojo, this tower is extremely powerful as it is reliable. In both BTD5 and BTD6 it costs $1360 (Easy), $1600 (Medium), $1730 (Hard), $1920 (Impoppable). BTD6 In BTD6, this upgrade returns, increasing the attack speed by 5x, to 0.24 seconds per shot. It also does +1 extra damage to MOAB-class. It can be unlocked with 2500XP. There are several differences between the Bionic Boomer in BTD5 and BTD6. One of the main differences is that the name is now renamed as Bionic Boomerang. The other main difference, which is in terms of appearance, is that the Boomerang Thrower still keeps its jumpsuit, but it's now a grey jumpsuit, just like the one that the Faster Rangs upgrade has. Also, purchasing Bionic Boomer will not necessarily give it Red Hot Rangs anymore, as they are now on separate paths. Gallery Bionicbmc.png|BMC artwork Bionic Boomer.png|Bionic Boomer in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Bionic Boomer With Glaive Thrower.png|Bionic Boomer With Glaive Thrower in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Note2bionicboomer.png|The Bionic Boomer as a BTD5 leak eda4e6f4-221e-4676-bd6a-cf598ed12a34.png|Locked Bionic Boomer/Turbo Charge Icon (Locked) bionicboomer steam.png|2/3 Bionic Boomer on BTD5 Mobile/BTDB Mobile bionicbtd6.png|BTD6 artwork bionic Boomer Icon BTD6.png|BTD6 upgrade icon BionicCrosspath.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 (path 1 on top, path 3 on bottom) Trivia *There is a slight increase of speed when the boomerangs are upgraded into glaives with this tower. **People think it shoots three times as fast because most people use the glaive thrower upgrade first. **When Bionic Boomer attacks, it throws only 2 boomerangs before the third one. When it upgrades to glaive, it throws 3 glaives before the fourth. *While choosing an avatar on Ninja Kiwi, there is a Bionic Boomer/Turbo Charge with a glaive that doesn't have Red Hot 'Rangs. **It is unlocked on level 11. *The Bionic Boomer's arm looks like the Technological Terror's arms. *If combined with the tier III Boomerang Dojo and Double Ranga, this upgrade will become four times as powerful as a Glaive Thrower without the Specialty Building *This upgrade makes the boomerang thrower lose its jumpsuit. *The right eye of the Bionic Boomer is similar to the Super Monkey's goggles from Epic Range. **The bionic arm is similar to the Technological Terror's arm, except the arm has less wires. *If glaives are already bought before this upgrade, the design on the glaive is a green dot in the center, brown around that, and grey blade tips. **When this upgrade is bought, the design changes to green in the center, red around that, and brown tips. *The art for this upgrade shows a bionic boomer monkey with a boomerang, regardless of whether glaives have been bought. * It has a mechanical eye, but still can't see Camo Bloons. * When the upgrade is purchased, it changes into a Dart Monkey with a bionic eye or a mechanical eye. * When you put it in fast forward with the Glaive Thrower upgrade, it feels like it is juggling the glaives. *In BTD6, 2 0-3-2 Boomerangs and one 2-3-0 Boomerang can beat a M.O.A.B on In The Loop (Tested On Easy Sandbox) Category:Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Boomerang Thrower Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades